1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyber payment means, and more particularly, to a system for issuing a cyber payment means (cyber notes, cyber checks, cyber payment certificates, etc.) marked with business identification information (business registration number, corporation registration number, etc.) and processing transactions with the cyber payment means on the computer network, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a note, particularly a promissory note (hereinafter referred to as a note), is a certificate which shows that a buyer of a product promises the seller to pay money for the product at a predetermined time in the future.
FIG. 1A shows a transaction processing method using a conventional note. If a note issuer 100 asks the bank 102 for delivery of a note, the bank 102 delivers an actual promissory note having the front surface of shown in FIG. 2A and back surface shown in FIG. 2B, considering the issuer's credit rating. Then, the issuer 100 issues and then gives the actual promissory note to the receiver 104, who is the obligee. Later, the receiver 104 can exchange the note for money by submitting the promissory note to the bank on a due date, or discounting the note before the due date. Also, endorsing the note, the receiver 104 can transfer the note to a transferee 106.
FIG. 1B shows a conventional transaction method using cash, checks, or receivables on trade, which can be regarded as payment means.
Here, if A 108 supplies raw materials to B 110, A will have a receivable on trade of B 110. B 110 invalidates the receivable on trade, by paying money (check, cash, etc.). The relation between B 110 and C 112 is similar to that between A 108 and B 110.
The transaction method using the actual note, check, etc., as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, has the following problems.
First, the manufacturing cost for the actual note, check, etc., is huge.
Second, since the circulation process of actual notes and checks is complicated, management cost is very high.
Third, since notes and checks are circulated in its printed form, the risk of fake or counterfeit always exists.
Fourth, in the circulation process of an actual note or check, the note or check can be lost.
Fifth, it is difficult and takes a large time to figure out the dishonored amount if an issuer cannot clean the promissory note.
Sixth, since it is impossible to divide and transfer by endorsement a note or a check, the note or check has lower efficiency as a payment means.
Seventh, since a note or a check have no relation with business identification information, it is difficult to use the note or check as data for taxation.
Meanwhile, on computer networks, electronic money such as e-cash exists. However, the use of electronic money causes the inconvenience of having to install separate software in a client system. Also, since conventional electronic money actually circulates through cyber space, the risk of illegal copy always exists. In addition, due to anonymity, conventional electronic money can cause social problems such as bribery or money laundering.
Therefore, to solve the problems of using conventional notes and checks and of using network-type conventional electronic money, the issuance of a cyber payment means with a new concept and a payment method using the cyber payment means are needed.